


A secret itinerary

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [203]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, John must trust Sherlock!, Mentioned Mary Morstan, Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Mary left without saying a word!





	A secret itinerary

“It's not possible!” John was fuming! “And a secret meeting with my wife without telling me! Really?”

“It was, as you said, secret…” The detective replies, unable to tame a little smirk.

“Now is not the moment to be…” The doctor stops, looking for the perfect word. “Yourself!”

"She only wants to protect you and Rosie.”

“How could you know what she was thinking?” He was pacing the living room. “She definitely wasn’t thinking about us!”

Softly, Sherlock answers,“I know that she loves you and Rosie very much…” The look that accompanies his words was full of unspoken pain. “And I know the extend of what someone can do when their loved ones are at risk…” 

Stunned for a minute, at the thought of another person self-sacrificing on his behalf, John puts Rosie in her portable cot. “But we know now that it's always better to have the people that love you around when you think that there’s no way out.” He smiles, “Especially when you're friends with the one and only Sherlock Holmes.”

“And that’s why, if you allow me to continue, the USB stick that she took from me… has a tiny tracker in it!” The  _tada!_  implicit in the detective's tone, forces a smile to appear on John's weary face.

“You couldn't have told me that before?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another shot at season 4... that I've neglected in this series!
> 
> If you have any idea of secrets let me know... Only 18 to go and I'm starting to running dry lol Or point me toward the ones you love the most, it may also help me!
> 
> Thanks darlings!


End file.
